The day it happened
by InceptionErection
Summary: Tohru gets raped and get impregnated by her rapist. Who will be there to comfort her? Who will be there to help her? Who will be there to give her advice? Not that heavy,probably 13 & up. Don't read if you don't like rape as the subject. No flames.
1. Chapter 1 The day it happened

**The day it happened. A fruits basket fanfic**

**Written by: LostInASeaOfGarnetAndAmethyst**

**POV: Tohru**

**Written: In a narration sort of way**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket, just this story, this laptop, and this brain that thought of this story.**

**Summary: Tohru gets raped and get impregnated by her rapist. Who will be there to comfort her? Who will be there to help her? Who will be there to give her advice?**

**Chapter One - The day that it happened**

I remember the day like it was yesterday. It's burned in my memory the night that it happened I had nightmares for a while, they stopped when I got pregnant by my rapist. Who knows if they'll start again. I hope not. But, I want my life back. What happened that day was nine months ago. Can't it just stop? It was nine months ago! Now I'm in the maternity ward at the hospital, I thought nothing could be worse than what happened that night, but, I got a whole lot more coming for me.

Now, I'll tell you about it.

The day was bright and sunny, it was a good one so far. Yuki and Kyo hadn't started their usual bickering that morning. I mean, we're 17, I think they're getting a little old for that game. Plus, the curse was broken. I don't see why they even still have a reason to fight anyway, maybe because that's all they've known. It makes me sad how they only know how to fight, I get Kyo to open up to me every once in a while but, it's not usually for long before someone else makes him mad.

I was bringing lunch out and no one was speaking, I hated when it was like this. I hate these awkward silences.

"Eat up everybody!" I said to break the lingering silence.

"Thank you my flower, this cooking is delicious."

"You're welcome Shigure."

"Yes, Miss Honda, this really is quite tasty."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, thanks."

"You're welcome Kyo." I said with a giggle, Shigure and Yuki always try to woo me with their sweet words, but Kyo, Kyo doesn't do that. If he likes it he does. If he does, oh well. That's what I've always liked about him. "Oh! We'd better get to school!" I said getting up to get my bag, it was almost the end of our second year of high school. Then we would be third years, and then graduating.

We left for school on the sunny morning, hoping for just a normal day. If a whole day could be normal, we'd be happy. But, that never happens. We all knew that.

We walked into school and were greeted by Momiji and Hatsuharu, and Yuki briskly left for student council duties. Kyo and I left to change into our uniform white boring shoes. The shoes that I loathe. We got through the school day just barely, and I left to hang out with Uo and Hana before I went to work. It was really hot that day, I was glad for my short skirt for once. There were a few clouds in thee sky, but I never thought they would amount to anything, I really didn't think it mattered. Uo and Hana had to leave so, I went home to cook something the boys could heat up while I was working. It was 4:30 and I had to work at 5 until 10 so, I headed out to walk. The clouds rolling by were getting darker and darker. 'I hope it doesn't rain.' I remember thinking.

Work was busier than normal, I had a lot more to clean. I swore I was the only person doing anything in that building.

I got off work an hour early, and it was late. I walked outside and it was sprinkling, I took out my pink umbrella and started the walk home. I was about halfway home and I passed an alley where an old man was laying, he looked dead. I didn't see his chest expand once for the minute I stood there staring. I debated between going over to see if he was okay, or walking on. I decided to see if he was okay, I couldn't just leave an old man there dead or not.

"Sir? Are you okay?" He got up and took my arm in an iron grasp "Ouch. Sir you're hurting me."

"Oh, you've got a lot more coming for you." He said

"What?" I said 'What is he talking about?' I thought to myself

"You are as dumb as people say." He said stripping off a wig and a face mask. He wasn't old at all. He was maybe twenty-two at the least. I remember his hitting me on the head, and then I remember waking up in a dark room who knows where. 'Where am I? What's going on....Oh no.' I remember thinking before i spotted that guys eyes looking at me. He was standing in front of the bed, naked as well. He climbed onto the bed and laid over me. The moment he penetrated the place that has never been touched I remember him holding his hand at my mouth to muffle my scream, i remember the tears running down my face. It felt like he was tearing me in half, I didn't let any kind of pleasure set in, this isn't what I wanted, this wasn't supposed to happen. There was so much pain between my legs, I didn't think the tears would ever stop. I couldn't do anything but just lay there and hope he would be unsatisfied and let me go. I felt him go rigid, then felt something liquid enter my body. I didn't know what was going on my head was spinning and when he pulled out, I thought it was over, but, it wasn't. He thrusted back in as hard as he could and I remember passing out.

I woke up and heard water running. 'He's taking a shower. Get out. Get out now!' I thought. I sat up in the bed and realized that all my clothes were still on except for my underwear that was on the bedside table, and I quickly put them on. My hair was a mess, I knew. My shirt was ripped, and my skirt was hiked up showing the whole of my two legs which were stained with blood. I swiveled myself around in bed to the edge and got up. I fell over, my knees too weak. I remember crying again, and gettig up again taking hold of the bedside table until I was able to balance on my own. I started walking, almost falling over again. The pain was unbearable. I don't think I could have walked if it wasn't for that monster in the next room over. I sucked up the pain and made my way out the door. I walked for a little while before spotting the sign outside of my work building and I knew where I was going. I finally made my way home. 'It's probably around 11 now. No ones up probably.' I thought, and was right. The house was dark, and I made my way upstairs. I got in the shower for five minutes just long enough to wash off before going to my bed, I sat for a minute and thought about what just happened and burst out into tears again. I put my head in my hands and just cried. I heard a knock on the door.

"W-Who is it?"

"It's me Tohru." Kyo said

"Y-You can come i-in." He opened the door and came to my side.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright."

"What happened?" I just looked at him and burst into tears again he sat next to me on my bed and took me into his arms rocking back and forth saying "It's okay. Everything will be okay."

"I'm not okay. I......I was..."

"What is it Tohru? It's okay."

"I was r-raped...."

"What?! When?!"

"After work."

"Tell me about it. If you want." I desperately wanted to, but I felt if I told, the monster would somehow find me and hurt me worse than last time.

"I was walking home and I got half way there and there was this man in the alley, he didn't look like he was breathing so I stood there for a minute a whole minute, and I didn't see his chest expand so I asked if he was okay and he took my arm and squeezed it as hard as he could and told me that I had a lot more coming for me and I asked him what he was talking about and he told me I was dumb and he took off a wig and a mask. He couldn't have been more than Shigure's age and he hit my head so I passed out. I woke up and I was on a bed and he was naked, and he..Well, you know what comes next. It hurt so bad. I passed out, and woke up to find him in the shower so I ran away and here we are." I said bursting into tears again. "Don't make me tell it again. Please." I added crying into his chest, his shirt was soaked, I could tell.

"Don't worry. You won't have to go through that again. Not while I'm here."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course. Tohru, I have to tell you, I care for you a lot. So I want to help you anyway I can." He said looking into my eyes

"I.....I care about you too, a lot more than I expected."

"Come on. You need sleep." He said laying me in bed and climbing next to me sitting against my headboard.

"Thank you....." I said before drifting into a fitful sleep. That's when the dreams started happening.

**A/N: I wanted to show a darker side of Tohru, maybe show what she's thinking in some situations. I'm making it a three chapter story so chapter two will be coming soon. **

**so feedback is appreciated.**

**was it good? bad? lemme know!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 The week after it happened

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket. Just this laptop, this fanfiction account, and this brain that thought of this story and wouldn't get out of my head until I wrote it.**

**Chapter two -** **The week after it happened.**

It was a week after that night. Kyo still stayed in my room with me even when I have the, all too vivid, dream of what happened. He was so understanding about everything. He held me as i cried after the dreams, he told me everything was going to be fine even when I could tell Yuki and Shigure were irritable from lack of sleep. They didn't know what happened to me yet. They just knew that Kyo and I were together. That was all they needed to know at the moment.

"Tohru, what's going on? Why have you been waking up screaming for the past week?" Shigure asked the next night before they went to bed, trying to cover up his irritability

"It's um, it's nothing. Just a bad dream."

"Alright. Well, if there's anything I can do."

"Thanks." I said before walking up to my bedroom. I was still waddling a little from a week ago, it would have been ever worse the day after the attack if Kyo hadn't made me stay in bed all day making an excuse that I he was sick and didn't want to be disturbed at all.

Kyo soon followed going to his room to change and going to my room to sit with me. He didn't rest against the headboard anymore, since then I've been holding onto him like a child in a thunderstorm. He didn't care, and he was well used to the screaming as well, or so he told me. I was happy to be in a relationship with Kyo and it was going pretty well, I say sorry constantly for waking him up all the time he just brushes it off. We haven't gotten past kissing on the cheek yet, he doesn't want to rush things, and neither do I.

It was probably around four in the morning, and I woke up feeling the need to go into the bathroom. I did what my body told me and I sat on the floor for a bit before I felt live heaving my insides out of my mouth, it was awful. Kyo must have heard because came in and held my hair up and rubbed my back while I threw up, and cried. 'I'm glad I woke up before I could start screaming.' I thought to myself. I would always be waking up screaming around this time in the morning, and no one could ever get back to sleep after that. I finally finished feeling like nothing was in my body and I would simply deflate to empty skin, I just sat against the wall with my head on my knees crying. Kyo was still with me, and told me that we need to go to Hatori at a decent hour, and told me not to go back to sleep so I didn't have the nightmare again. So I stayed up watching tv, and insisted that Kyo go back to sleep so he could take me to Hatori's, he wasn't gonna let me go by myself and I didn't want to.

It was around nine o'clock and Kyo came down the stairs.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." I remember saying nervously, wondering what was wrong with me. We left to go to Hatori's complex/office at the main house.

--Normal POV--

9:30 AM

"Wow, it's good to get some sleep." Shigure said to Yuki while coming out of his room stretching

"That's very true, I thought i was gonna have to move somewhere else for a while."

"I know. I love Tohru dearly, like a sister, but those bad dreams are really getting to me. She's been acting weird since she came home last week, I heard she came home later than usual. Then I heard her sobbing and thought something happened at work. Next thing I knew she was screaming. Speaking of which, where is she? I never heard anything this morning."

"Kyo left a note saying that she got sick early this morning and they went to see Hatori."

"Oh, well since they're out, I'm going back to bed."

"Me too."

--Back to Tohru's POV--

I remember walking up to the house feeling nervous, Kyo was gonna wait at the gate like he always did, but I asked him to come with me. I told him,

"If it's bad news, I don't think I can handle it alone." He agreed to come in with me. We knocked on the door and waited a couple minutes, hearing footfalls throughout the complex, then he finally came to the door shrugging into his lab coat.

"What can I do for you?" He asked

"Tohru got sick around four this morning, and she said she's never been sick like that so, she wanted to make sure everything's okay." Kyo explained

"Alright, come on in. I'll run a few tests." I went into his office as Kyo sat outside of it waiting while I got tests done, he told me that it would be a little while before we got results, so I could go sit with Kyo. I walked over to the cushion he was sitting on and took my place next to him. He took my hand and laced his fingers with my own.

"Hatori said it would be around twenty minutes before we got results." I said to him, a little nervously.

"Everything's gonna be alright." He said before kissing my hand. I laid my head on Kyo's shoulder and drifted off into dreamland, which was not happy to see me. Just as I was about to let out a scream, Kyo shook my shoulder, "Tohru, Hatori's got the results." He said as I drifted, thankfully, back into reality.

"Tohru, I have your results. It may be a little shocking. Just be prepared." All I could think of, was that I was dying. "Tohru.....You're pregnant." My eyes widened, my chin dropped to the floor, I looked at Kyo and he showed the same face as me. "Is there something I need to know of you two?" He asked us accusingly

"It's not what you think Hatori! Hell, we only started dating a week ago!"

"Indeed, it would be too soon to see if it were more recent than a week. Tohru?" He suddenly turned to me

"I, um. Ha-Hatori. I was...Raped. Last week. Kyo's the only other person who knows. I didn't know it was unprotected." I said before putting my head in my hands and bursting into tears, on the verge of going into hysterics.

"Now now Tohru, it's alright. It's not your fault, you can get through this. Don't get too upset, you'll hurt the baby."

"I don't care....It's not mine. I don't want it. Get rid of it!"

"Tohru, I can't. I refuse to kill an innocent child. You can put it up for adoption when it's born, but for right now you have to deal with it."

"I can't carry that monsters child in my stomach!!! Get rid of it!!!" I said, more angry than I think I've ever been in my whole life.

"Tohru, do you really want to get rid of it? I'm sorry for this, but, what would your mother think of you if you slaughtered an innocent child?"

"I'm sorry, I just. I didn't want this to happen. I'm only 17! I can't have a child this young! I'm not even married, what will people think? What will they say?"

"Yes, I know. People will say things. But, obviously, this child was placed inside your body for a reason. You were to be the child's mother for a reason."

"I guess you're right. I'll keep it..."

"Tohru," Kyo started "I will be here to help you. I'll help you take care of this child whether or not it's mine. I'll be here."

"Thank you. But.....Will you explain things to Shigure and Yuki? And Hatori?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have anything for....Sleep trouble?"

"What's troubling you?"

"I've been having the dream where I get raped, and it's happened every night since that night, and I always wake up screaming. I disturb the whole house, and I can tell they're agitated with me..."

"I'm sure it'll pass with time. If it does not subside in a month, give me a call."

"Okay, thank you."

"You're very welcome. Come back monthly for a check up on the baby."

"I will. See you soon."

"Goodbye." He said before we walked out the door towards Shigure's house.

"Kyo? Will you call someone who can sound proof my room? I'm sure it'll do you all a favor."

"Sure. But let's go home and rest now okay?"

We arrived back home to find Yuki up and Shigure just waking up. He rushed to my side and bombarded me with questions the only one I understood was,

"Tohru, are you alright? Tell me the truth, what's been going on?"

"C'mon Shigure I'll tell you." Kyo said leading them all to the table. "Tohru, last week, was raped." Kyo said for me then started the whole story, he got every detail correct. Then told them that I was pregnant, and how I was going to keep the baby, and he was going to help.

"Oh my, we'll all help. Everyone will help. It will be alright Tohru." Shigure said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you Shigure." I said adding, "I'm going back to bed, I've been up since four. Sorry if I scream again, Kyo's going to call someone to soundproof my room."

"Well, it's alright. We understand now why you've been screaming. Say Tohru,"

"Yes?" I said drowsily

"Do you happen to know where this thing took place? I hate to sound like a police officer when I say it but, if we can find out where it happened, it can prevent what you're going through to everyone else your age, or younger."

"Yes. I can take you there after I sleep, okay?"

"Alright. Thank you."

I woke up screaming again, and looked at the clock. I had only slept for a few hours. I made my way downstairs groggily and said to Shigure,

"We can go now."

"Alright. We'll make a stop at the police station and get someone to come with us." So we went to the police station first and got a few officers to come with us after a lengthy explanation of things. "I remember walking for about five minutes before seeing my work building. Here it is. I didn't make any turns or curves, I was just walking straight." I explained. After about five minutes, I spotted the apartment building recognizing the graffiti outside on the wall. "Here we are. I think he lived in apartment number, 324. I saw it when I walked out and almost fell over."

"Thank you Tohru, are you sure you want to come inside?"

"Yes. I want to see the monsters face that may potentially be on his unborn child. It's disgusting." We made our way up the stairs to the third floor i stopped in front of door 322 and said "This one is it. I can tell. There was a huge dent, and there was a mark under the number." I said pointing to the thing that looked like a piece of tape covering the peephole. The police men knocked on the door, but there was no answer. After about five minutes they kicked the door in. They ran inside and pulled the man out by his hair already in cuffs.

"Is this him Miss?" They asked me. I took a long look at him trying to remember his face in the poor lighting that I saw him in and was sure.

"Yes. That's him."

"Sir, you're under arrest for the rape of a minor. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of justice."

"YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU RAT ME OUT?! YOU'RE SO STUPID! I COULD HAVE HAD ANY OTHER GIRL BUT I CHOSE YOU! YOU'RE SO DUMB!" He yelled at me

"You should have thought about that before you impregnated me with your child!!!" I said angrily

"Come on Tohru. You don't want to hurt the baby." Shigure said leading me to a chair in front of a table with stacks of paper on it.

"You're carrying my child?! How?! I can't believe this! Don't tell it to find me." I turned to him fuming

"It won't even know you're name, you bastard!" Astonished at myself for cursing, I've never cursed.

"Tohru, calm down. Don't over excite yourself."

"Alright." I said looking down at the table. I saw bits of color sticking out so I pulled them out to find pictures of me, everywhere. From when I walked to school, outside the entrance to the woods where Shigure's house is, after work, at the park. Everywhere. I started crying. Shigure saw me and took me out of the apartment.

"Tohru, it's okay. He won't be see the light of day for a long and I mean a long time."

"I want him in there forever." I said before walking away angrily.

"Tohru, you can't upset yourself so much, you'll hurt the baby."

"I know. I'm just stressed, I don't know what I'm gonna do about school. I haven't even told Uo and Hana." I said before placing my arms around Shigure and placing my head on his shoulder.

"I know, and you have every right to be, it's okay. We'll all get through this. You don't start showing until about four months. You'll be close to summer vacation when that happens."

"That's a little more comforting. But what about when I go back to school for my last year?"

"I'll take care of it. Don't worry, we'll work it out." He said before letting me go. We made our way home in silence and got there in time to see the men who installed the soundproofing material leaving.

"I just want to tell you all," I started, saying to everyone "Thank you, for the support, and future support. I couldn't do this without you guys.

**A/N: So tell me, what do you think? Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**

**So, I'm not big on saying, or typing, 'oh my god' so that's why it'll say 'oh my' you can fill in the blanks yourselves. lol :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3 The months after it happened

**Short little diary like entries for the next eight months, maybe a few sentences. This one should be short.**

**Chapter three - The months after it happened**

1st Month

My morning sickness has gotten worse, the dreams as well. Nothing Hatori has given me for them is working. I have a bad feeling about this. Hatori said that the baby is perfectly normal so far. School is going fine, nobody suspects anything. Except for Hana, but she's weird sometimes. Eating extra healthily, Shigure's making sure of that.

2nd Month

Morning sickness is still as bad as last month. Uo and Hana know about the baby, and Kyo told them my story for me. They're both offering full support. No one else Sohma or school related know anything except Kyo, Uo, Hana, Shigure, Yuki, and Hatori. Had a doctor visit today. Everything normal and healthy. Things are going great. The dreams are still the same but I don't wake up screaming every night like I used to.

3rd Month

My morning sickness has gotten slightly worse, can't barely eat anything in the morning, then starving at lunch. Bad cravings, but for healthy things which is good. My doctors appointment was same as last two months, everything looks normal. Only four months of school left and then not as much stress. Works going fine. Now my boss knows because I wasn't going to let him think I'm a slut. I've asked him politely not to tell, and not to give me sympathy, just less backbreaking work.

4th Month

My morning sickness is getting better. I can finally eat in the mornings and the dreams have gotten better too. More bad cravings but I manage. I went for my check up and Hatori told me I could know the gender by the next could of months. I felt the baby kick for the first time! I made Kyo and Shigure and Yuki feel, then made Uo and Hana. Everyone is excited to know the gender so they can start buying me things. I told them not to but they insist. Every month since I found out I was pregnant, me and Kyo have been buying a box of diapers. We know we'll need as many as we can get, and we'll just donate the rest is we have some. Everything's going great, three months of school left! Working on a babysitting plan for when I go back to school.

5th Month

My morning sickness is same as last month, dreams have gotten to the point where I don't scream but still have the nightmare. Having a lot of pain, but Hatori said that's normal because my hips are expanding to prepare for birth. Getting slightly bigger but no one has suspected anything, gotten special permission to wear baggy sweatshirts to school. Cravings are better, still eating healthy and everything's looking up! two months of school left! Still buying diapers every month. But still managing money pretty well. It's a girl as far as Hatori can tell. He's told me that he doesn't have enough training to birth the child but will be with me in the hospital when it happens.

6th Month

Morning sickness is gone. I haven't felt it at all this month. Cravings are getting better and the dreams are getting less violent. Wearing baggy things to school now, still in pain from my hips moving. But she's healthy! Bought a crib and changing table for my room and stocking up on miscellaneous baby items. Including diapers. Taken off of work schedule on maternity leave. Last month of school, not too stressful but finals are coming up. Hatori said it should be fine. The baby's getting old enough to handle simple stress. People are talking but nothing directly said to me. I couldn't care less. Feeling the baby moving constantly, she's a runner! Excited to see her beautiful face. New on the rapist, he's been put into jail for life for raping six other minors and murdering two. I wept, I felt for those girls families. I felt thankful that it wasn't me that was murdered, and went to visit them and pay my respects to every one of those girls. I was the only one who was impregnated, and I'm thankful for it. Still a little bit more pain from my hips and a little ankle swelling.

7th Month

Still no morning sickness, dreams are almost to the point where I can go to sleep without thinking about them. Kyo told me I should name the baby. I've decided to name her Kyoko after mom. I thought she'd be happy about it. Cravings are almost gone and summer vacation could not have come sooner! Everything is great and stress free. Everyone's helping out a lot. Everyone else in the Sohma family knows. Mainly because I had to ask Ayame to make me some maternity clothes and told him the whole story and told him to tell whoever he wants. Kyoko's healthy, and was not bothered at all by stress. I have everything I need for my first month being a mom. Kyoko moves still unstoppingly and it's driving me nuts! Shigure and Hatori along with some womanly help a.k.a. Akito will take care of Kyoko while I'm at school. I've been excused to go home two hours early every day in exchange for a normal school day on Saturday as well. I agreed seeing as I'd hate to see Kyoko growing up without me. Me and Kyo's relationship is going great, he treats me to dinner a few times a month. Still buying diapers. The pain has finally stopped.

8th Month

No morning sickness, I feel huge. Dreams are gone and cravings have gone down. The baby is healthy and ready to come out soon! She still moves around a lot. No more pain, everything is going fine. Not much to say. Everything's set in stone and I'm ready to see her beautiful face.

**A/N: So, I'm only 15 so I know nothing about pregnancy. I did my research and looked up how long you have morning sickness for. I pretty much did my research on everything I need to know about pregnancy for they story. I'm not sure what my family will think if they decide to go through my history....lol :D**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!**

**Thanks for reading, chapter four coming your way soon! (:**

** - Stephanie(:  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Nine months after it happened

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket, just the laptop my brain, and the dream that inspired this story. Yeah, I actually had a dream about this happening only with less detail, I added that in to make it more interesting....Don't ask. There's something wrong in my head. lol**

**Chapter four - Nine months after it happened**

It's been nine months since I had gotten raped by a man who name I still didn't know and wasn't interested in knowing. The dreams have stopped completely and I've been getting more sleep than I have in a while. Until I woke up one morning around two, in a pool of water on my bed. Kyo wasn't in bed so I was thinking he was in the bathroom. He opened my door and I just looked at him. I was soaked from the waist down and I had a horrible pain in my stomach. 'Hatori said that there was gonna be fluid that came out when my water break.' Kyo rushed to my side and asked,

"What wrong? Is it the dream again? You were doing so well!"

"No it's not that. I um, I think my water just broke."

"Oh, OH! We gotta go! Get your bag, I'll get Shigure and Yuki." Kyo said as he ran down stairs to get them I got up and quickly got my bag, the pain got worse when I got up. Kyoko was ready to see the world, and she didn't want to wait. "Are you ready?! Shigure's calling Hatori."

"Yes. I'm ready, let's go." We made our way downstairs and got me into Hatori's car that seemed to get there in record time. We got to the hospital and Kyo's temper was short, he was yelling at the nurses, which was embarrassing. "Kyo, calm down please. I'm feeling fine."

"That's good Miss, there should be an easy arrival." They rushed me to a room and I waited. They asked me a million questions. All I remember is I said a million times yes to an epidural as Hatori told me to. And so, here we are where my story began. Now I'm patiently awaiting my little girl to see the world. The last time the nurses came in they told me I was six centimeters dilated, and I'm in a bit of pain. The nurses told me I would be in much more pain if I hadn't gotten the epidural. I've been here for six hours. I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I want ot meet my daughter. The only people who were aloud in were Kyo and Hatori, the rest of the family, and I mean the whole family were waiting in the lobby, they were trying to keep me calm but it was all in vain. I was irritable.

"I've had this baby in my stomach for nine months and she's done nothing but kick but now that I'm ready she won't come out!"

"Tohru calm down, this is normal."

"Fine. You're right." I said before the third contraction in the past ten minutes passed by. "Kyo, can you get me water?"

"Sure."

"I swear, if she doesn't come out soon, I'm gonna make her."

"I'll get a nurse in here to check your stats."

"Alright Miss, looks like you're eight centimeters. Almost there." She said and briskly left.

"You're doing great Tohru. You'll see your child soon." Hatori said taking my hand.

"I saw a nurse leaving, is everything okay?"

"Kyo, you sound like a father. Yes, everything's fine she told me I'm eight centimeters."

"Which means....?"

"I'm two centimeters away from being able to see my daughter."

"I see." He said handing me my water

"Thanks." I said before another contraction hit.

Two hours came and went. If Kyo hadn't packed me a book, I would have died of boredom. I read the book cover to cover the whole time I was there before an unbearable pain hit.

"Get the doctor!" I yelled holding onto my stomach.

"Miss, looks like you're fully dilated. You're ready to push." I took both Hatori's and Kyo's hands as they said things to calm me down, and to encourage me. The pain was horrible. It made that night seem like a walk on the beach. It felt like him penetrating me only it was three times bigger, and going the other way. I finally got her out and I cried. "Birth time; 10:13 AM. Here she is Miss."

"My baby. My darling little Kyoko. Hello, welcome to our world darling one."

"She's beautiful Tohru. She doesn't resemble that creep one bit." I could have sat there forever holding my baby. Our baby, me and Kyo's. It wasn't his but I was going to act as if it was. "You're daughter is beautiful."

"No Kyo, our daughter. It may not be yours, but I'm ready to think it is."

"You're child is beautiful Tohru." Hatori told me.

"Thank you, for everything Hatori. I couldn't have done it without you." The rest of the family came in and Uo and Hana showed up, Hana said she sensed I was in trouble but I made sure she knew I wasn't. Everyone said she was beautiful, which was true. The only way she resembled that man was she had the most beautiful gray eyes.

I was released a couple days later, ready to take our baby home. Kyo and Hatori came to pick me up and Hatori told me Shigure was looking into buying a car to put the car seat into. I got Kyoko into the car seat in record time, and we were on our way. When we arrived home Shigure greeted us and said everything was set up in my room. I sat on the couch for a little while thinking how good it was to be home, I had not been there in three days. But, now I had a little girl to hold with me. Shigure offered to hold her while I got some rest, but I knew he was excited to hold the baby and show off to Yuki that he was responsible enough. Kyo came and sat next to me and took me in his arms and said "I'm proud of you. You're only 17 and you managed to get through pregnancy without one complication."

"I'm glad this happened," I said looking into his garnet eyes "If it hadn't we probably would still be sitting around the table being awkward."

"That's true." He said to me kissing my forehead before I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Epilogue - Four years after it happened **

It's been four years since I was raped and impregnated by my rapist. Kyoko is probably the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She's very ornery sometimes so I have use the middle name treatment on her. Me and Kyo were married two years ago, and I'm pregnant again. Only this time with his child. Kyoko believes that Kyo is her father and I am not about to tell her otherwise. The dreams stopped during my pregnancy and never came back for some reason, which I'm happy about. Me and Kyo live in a custom-built house in the woods where my tent used to be so that we're not far from 'Grandpa' Shigure, and Uncle Yuki for when I need a babysitter. Hatori is still supervising my pregnancy and tells me that this time it's a boy. Shigure and Akito have become an item, and have been going out for about a year now and tells me he plans to ask her to marry him tonight. Yuki met a nice girl named Machi and are going steady. I'm not sure what else I can say other than we're all happy, and we're all planning on staying that way.

**A/N: So, there you have it. The fourth and final chapter. **

**was it, Good? Bad? Lemme know! ^_^  
**


End file.
